


Preview/teaser for spn_cinema - bonus art

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_cinema, Fanart, Gen, NSFW Art, No Slash, Nudity, jared's bum, unofficial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Preview/teaser for spn_cinema - bonus art

Okay, I'm posting this because I need cheering up, dammit, and thought some of my flist might be in the same sad state. So.

This is an unofficial arting to accompany the fic I'm writing for spn_cinema, King of Hearts. It's a World War 1 J2 AU, Jared is an eighteen year old ornithological specialist in a Scottish Regiment.  
Teaser #1: Jared's fine pert ass  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Misc%20other%20challenges/Jaredattheasylumgatesbumcrop_zps3b842eca.jpg.html)  
Teaser #2  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Misc%20other%20challenges/Jaredattheasylumgatesfacecrop_zps313f0dac.jpg.html)  
The full monty  
[](http://i1362.photobucket.com/albums/r699/Aethelflaede/Misc%20other%20challenges/Jaredattheasylumgatescoloured1_zps44882ac3.jpg)  
I probably should have spent a little more time on the pigeons but, well. Other things distracted me.  
If you wish to see a very large versions of each of these, click on the pics to link to Photobucket where you can magnify to your hearts' content.  
Oh damn, do you think my icon needs a nsfw warning on it? Bums aren't really a big thing in the UK...  



End file.
